monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętnik Abbey Bominable
thumb|380px 13 września Dziś jestem z nich otrzymuje od dyrektorki szkoły trasy Headless. To ona przekonana, że mój rodziców, aby umożliwić mi wejście Monster High. Była przyjaciel rodziny od wielu lat i byłem znając jej, ponieważ byłem yetling. Jej serce jest duże z odwagi i honoru, ale myślę, że wielu studentów z wiedzą, że nie. Jestem również z jej pobytu w ciągu tygodnia, więc nie musi mieć do wędrówki kopii zapasowej dni górskie na co dzień. 17 września Spędziłam dużo czasu na naukę języka potwora, co na górze nazywają "Down Below". To wydaje się trwać wiele słów by powiedzieć co jest potrzebne. Najlepszy dla mnie jest czytanie i pisanie w innym języku jest łatwiejsze niż mówienie o języku, ponieważ mam trudności ze znalezieniem prawo wyrażenia użyć, gdy rozmawiam z innymi potworami w szkole. Wydaje się, lepiej być cicho, niż wyrazić błędnie, co przynosi śmiech. 24 września Jestem, którzy chcą coś zrobić dzisiaj, dla których nie ma ani słowa w Yetish. Najbliższe mamy znaczy "biec do schronu, gdy na dysku wieje wiatr" Myślę, że na dole słowo "quit". Jestem zakłopotana, aby napisać to pragnienie, bo nie używam od wiatru, twarde lub nie. Czuję, że wszystko mogę dotknąć obniża lawiną bolesnych uczuć. Dziś mówię Draculaurze, że jej makijaż był piętrzyły się po jednej stronie twarzy jak dryfował śniegu. I tylko za zadanie uratować ją od wstydu. Nie wiedziałem, że wprowadzenie na makijaż dla niej zadanie wielkiego napięcia i niepokoju. Próbowałem wyrazić przeprosiny, ale że mówiono źle też. Jestem pragnąca myśli w moim sercu, a słowa z moich ust tego samego i dla przyjaciół, którzy będą do pacjenta, co się dzieje. 28 września Dzisiaj spotkałam Lagoonę. Kim jestem znalezienie nie jest tego rodzaju, nie łatwo obraził nawet po pytam, czy była dziewczyna ryb. Miała wygląd szok na początku, gdy pytam, to śmiech. Następnie wstydu przyszedł do mnie i próbował odejść, ale ona nie pozwoliła mi. Lagoona mi jej trudności przy Wyższej potwór po raz pierwszy zaczął. Jak nie była zrozumienia kultury potwór ziemi i nawet jeśli nie mówią tym samym językiem te same słowa, czasem myśli coś innego. She nawet przy zatrzymań przy użyciu wyrażenia który został całkowicie dopuszczalne down under ale w Wyższej potwór był obraza straszna. Powiedziała, że jej akcentem było także trudne dla niektórych potworów do zrozumienia. I powiedziała, że jej akcent był bardzo zrozumiałe i powiedziała: "To nie było, kiedy pierwszy raz dostałem tutaj, musiałem bardzo ciężko pracować, abym mógł być rozumiany" Lagoona powiedział mi, że praca była warta znajomych ona którą wykonane, ponieważ były te będzie musiała do końca życia. Poprosiłem ją, także jeśli kiedykolwiek chciał zamknąć i powiedziała: "Tylko prawie codziennie, aż mnie tutaj pierwszy oficer". Może się zatrzymać, którzy chcą rzucić teraz też. 1 października Pani Dyrektorka ma dodatkowe miejsce w jej stodole ,trzymam tam mojego mamuta, Shivera. To bardzo miłe z jej strony, aby moje zwierzę w było domu. Każdej nocy przychodzę ze szkoły i stajni w czystości. I tak - to pomaga na polanie głowy od myśli dnia. I śpiewają do Shiver w Yetish, rozczesuję jej wełnistą sierść i ją karmię sianem które lubi najbardziej. Karmie również Dyrektorki Koszmara Marzeń. Czasami Dyrektorka wychodzi i pracujemy na lekcji języka. To sprawia, że nie tak tęsknę. Ten artykuł jest w budowie!!Proszę go nie psuć!!!Lunavampirek15 10:19, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Kategoria:Pamiętniki Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku Kategoria:Abbey Bominable